Angeles Oscuros
by Randa1
Summary: Para Yuki, Suichi era su angel de luz.Pero un angel tambien te puede arrastrar a la oscuridad
1. Default Chapter

Angeles oscuros

Por Randa

Capitulo I

Las alas de un angel Oscuro

- Yukiii, porfavooorr, dejame entrar – gritaba el pelirrosa al golpear la puerta en repetidas ocaciones-,yukiiiiii – gritaba hasta quedarse sin fuerzas

Dentro del departamento, el rubio escritor objeto de los gritos, se negaba a abrirle. Para distraer su mente en espera que el ruidoso de afuera se cansara de gritar y se fuera a casa de su amigo, tomo uno de los libros de la biblioteca y se sento a leer

Y los gritos cesaron

Transcurrieron unos instantes y los gritos no se reanudaron

- Ya se fue a casa de Hiroshi- concluyo, cerro el libro que infructuosamente intentaba leer y fue hasta la puerta para cerciorarse que su suposición fuese la correcta

Ya mas cerca de la entrada, vio que debajo de la misma, una sombra proyectada impedia que la luz se filtrara debajo de ella

- Ese Baka seguro que se durmió en el pasillo – penso

Fue a abrir los pestillos y antes de girar el picaporte escucho unos gemidos quedos

Suichi lloraba en silencio

Se sintio culpable por haberlo sacado del departamento, en realidad, no se merecia eso

Solo que pago por todo el mal dia que habia tenido

Habia tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino y descargo en el su mal humor

Que habia ocasionado su pelea?

Nada

Hubiera bastado con decirle que se sentia mal, que queria estar solo para descansar y relajarse

El hubiera entendido

Pero no

Tenia que gritarle, tenia que agarrarle por el brazo – seguro y le quedo marca-, y sacarlo del departamento a tan altas horas de la madrugada

Escuchando los gemidos de Suichi, sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a correr

Se recosto en la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

- Perdoname – decia en su mente

Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez

Era ironico ese momento, un reflejo de lo que era su vida cotidiana. Juntos y ala vez separados por una barrera impuesta por el mismo Auki, una barrera que si el quisiera, no existiria mas

Y ambos, llorando sin demostrarselo al otro

Por que el comportamiento de Yuki heria a Suichi tanto como a si mismo

Si tan solo estirase los dedos por debajo de la puerta podria tocarlo

Y su mano lentamente avanzo por debajo , ya podia sentir el roce de la tela del pantalon del chico, hasta que un susurro detuvo el avance de su mano y el latido de su corazon

- Porque - se preguntaba en susurros el pelirrosa-, porque no me quieres Yuki? .. porque?

El corazon se le hizo añicos

Alguna vez escucho ese mismo tono en esa misma pregunta

En algun momento una voz dijo eso con la misma desesperación y derrota

Alguna vez un alma muerta por el dolor, lanzo esa interrogación al universo en espera de una respuesta, buscando la explicación que nunca llegaria y sumiéndole en un abismo de miedo, desesperación y resentimiento

En algun momento en que el dolor era mayor , incluso que la vida misma, unos labios susurrantes dejaron escapar esa pregunta

Alguna vez, en algun momento, justo antes que el aterrorizado Eiri se escondiera tras la fria y lejana mascara del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri

- Porque?... sensei

No, Suichi no se merecia lo que le hacia, se levanto para abrir la puerta, para dejarle entra a su vida como tantas veces quizo hacerlo

Pero era tarde

Suichi ya no estaba

Salio al pasillo llamandole y no obtuvo respuesta, bajo por las escaleras y en el living pregunto a los de vigilancia si habian visto al chico

- Lo vi salir hace un instante Señor – respondio el vigilante-, iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

- En que direccion se fue?

- Hacia la plaza

Yuki corrio a todo lo que le daban sus pies, en la plaza no habia nadie

Penso que tal vez fue donde Hiroshi y volvio hasta su departamento por las llaves del auto, sobre la mesa, la mochila de Suichi con su celular y su billetera

- Sin dinero ni identificación- penso preocupado, esperando que haya llegado con bien

No se perdonaria nunca si algo le ocurriese …………..

Cuando regreso a su casa eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada

Ni pista de Suichi

Por milésima vez Hiroshi le dijo que no sabia nada de el, y por milésima vez salio en su auto a buscarlo por las calles de la ciudad como lo ha hecho desde esa terrible noche hace 5 años

Lanza descuidadamente las llaves que caen en algun lugar de la mesa de la sala, se tira en su sofa y enciende un cigarrillo

- Por favor apaga eso – le dijo una voz- el olor es nauseabundo, si no aprecias tu salud, al menos aprecia la de otros

Yuki se levanto de golpe, busco el origen de la voz y frente a el, se encontraba el pelirrosa, Su pelirrosa

- Su.. Suichi – barbudo

- Sabes que para ser un escritor eres en verdad poco elocuente? – dice mientras busca algo en la biblioteca sin prestarle mucha atención a Yuki

- Maldita sea!!!!, donde has estado, donde te habias metido – grito-, te buscamos todos estos años, te vas y dejas todo tirado sin avisarle a nadie y….

Suichi le dejo gritar todo lo que quizo, continuaba buscando en la biblioteca y en las gavetas del escritorio, Yuki desahogaba todo su dolor, toda la angustia de los ultimos cinco años. Donde estaba, estara bien?, como estara?, sufrira?

Le buscaron incansablemente por comisarias, hospitales, morgues

Hasta ofrecieron una recompensa por información acerca de su paradero

Pero nada

- Sabes donde esta mi cuaderno con la letra de mis canciones?- pregunto de lo mas tranquilo sin prestar atención al enfado del rubio-. Los necesito

- Cuaderno? – pregunto incredulo, se acerco al chico y lo tomo por los hombros-, que cuaderno?.. donde estabas, como desapareciste asi

- De seguro ya lo botaste – dijo-, o se lo diste a Hiro, probablemente el habra recogido mis cosas, tendre que visitarle

- Ah, no, tu no te vas – amenazo Yuki sosteniendole con mas fuerzas-, antes me dices donde as estado, porque te fuiste asi?, sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias a todos?.. que me tenias?

Suichi solo sonrio con cinismo y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla a un asombrado Yuki

- Tierno, muy tierno en verdad – dijo-, algo inusual en ti te dire – y pellizcando su mejilla-, te da cierto aspecto Kawai, ya recuerdo que fue lo que vi en ti

- No bromees

- No bromeo, ahora, que paso con mi cuaderno?

- No sabes que todos te buscamos?, contratamos detectives para buscarte .. pensamos que tal vez habias…

- Muerto? – completo Suichi, comenzando a reir descontroladamente

Yuki estaba desconcertado, ese que tenia frente a si era Suichi y a la vez no

Su cabello seguia siendo el mismo, solo que su corte era distinto, un leve flequillo en su rostro y corto detrás pero no al estilo militar

Y era menos voluminoso

Su ropa ya no era una oda al arcoiris, ahora vestía un pantalón negro de lino con un sweater cuello alto color beige y un abrigo largo negro, ropas de calidad evidentemente costosas y de marca

Sus zapatos – tambien negros- recordo haberlos visto una vez en una vidriera, eran de cuero italiano, de diseñador y su solo importe pagaria el subsidio alimenticio de un pueblo pobre por tres meses

Y eso era lo de menos

Estaba su actitud

Ahora le miraba de frente, pero ya no timidamente, ni ese brillo alegre y travieso brillaba en sus ojos – que basta decirles tenian una tonalidad extraña-, su mirada reflejaba superioridad, casi desden

- Que ha sido de ti Suichi?

- Digamos que ciertos factores me hicieron cambiar mi circulo de amistades y replantear mi existencia

- Con ese circulo de amigos que con los que has estado?, Suichi, si estabas molesto conmigo no tenias que abandonar a los demas, no te importaba lo que pasaria con la banda?, con Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano .. tus amigos y hasta con el loco del conejo?. No te importo lo que ellos se preocupaban por ti?, lo que yo me preocupe por ti?

- La gente va y viene – respondio-, salieron delante no?.. hasta creo que Bad Luck salio ganando con el ingreso de Sakuma al grupo después de la disolución definitiva de Nittle Gasper ( la banda, no la compañía)- mirando hacia la ventana-, me voy, se me hace tarde, puedes hacerme el favor de buscarme mi cuaderno?, vendre después a buscarlo

- A donde vas?

- Te encargo lo de la libreta

- No te dejare ir – grita asiendolo por la muñeca-, seguro te vas con esos amiguitos, que?, son ellos los que te compran esa ropa?, son ellos lo que te volvieron asi?, no te vas hasta que me expliques.., hasta que hablemos

- Cain tenia razon – dijo en tono cansino, sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Yuki y la apreto para que le soltase, Yuki aumento la presion, cosa que Suichi hizo tambien hasta hacerle gritar de dolor y lograr liberarse

- Cuando lo encuentres dejamelo con el portero abajo, nos vemos

Sosteniendose la muñeca – que parecia dislocada-, Yuki fue tras Suichi, mas este era rapido, salio y cerro la puerta tras de si

Yuki casi inmediamente llego a la puerta y la abrio

Nada

- Donde .. como? – se pregunto Yuki-, como habia desaparecido tan rapido?

En lo profundo de las calles alumbradas por brillantes luces de neon, Suichi caminaba solo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo

Un grupo de prostitutas se acercaron hacia el ofreciendoles sus servicios, estaban situadas en una cuadra en especifico, frente a una venta de hamburguesas, en el grupo habia una chiquilla, no mas de quince años

El proxeneta le regañaba por no haber trabajado toda la noche, que como era posible que en su primera noche no se hubiese marchado con un solo cliente

La niña solo lloraba aterrorizada, suplicando que no la obligara, que trabajaria en cualquier otra cosa

Después Suichi centro su atencion en las demas, mas experimentadas, les ofrecio su sonrisa mas seductora y continuo su marcha

En el parque principal, escuchando los acordes de violin que provenia de una de las ventanas de uno de los departamentos cercanos, encontro a Cain

Un hombre alto, fornido, cercano a los treinta años. De belleza deslumbrante con ojos castaños y una rubia melena que caia como cascada por su espalda

Solo se sento junto a el en la hierba, y escucho los acordes de Mozart, su delicioso Réquiem

Aun después de terminado el concierto, permanecieron sentados, rememorando en sus cuerpos la vibraciones de tan sublime melodía y admirando las estrellas

- Como te fue? – le pregunto Finalmente

- Me tope con el

- Te gusta meterte en problemas – dijo sonriendo

- No encontraba mi cuaderno

- Para que quieres tu viejo cuaderno?

- Hay cosas ahí que quiero recuperar

- Y, lo tienes?

- No, le encomende que me lo buscara y lo dejara con el portero

- Con el portero? – casi se rie en su cara, luego suspiro y se recosto en la hierba-, si lo que quieres es divertirte un rato, pero recuerda, tenemos normas

- Si, si, ya mama .. solo me divertire un rato y ya . A proposito, ya comiste?

- Algo

- Yo tambien, pero aun tengo hambre .. vi algo atrás que vale la pena

- Donde?

- Dos cuadras atrás , en la esquina frente a la tienda de hamburguesas

- Te refieres a la cuadra de las prostitutas?

- Si

- No vi nada que llamara mi atención

- Quizas no estaba cuando pasaste

- Puede ser – se levanto-, pues vamos, confio en tus gustos, siempre has tenido buen ojo

De vuelta a la cuadra, Suichi fue de frente hasta la chica

- Hola- le saludo

La chica solo desvio la mirada, abrazandose a si misma, muerta del miedo

- Como te llamas?

- Como desea que me llame?

- Como prefieres tu? – le pregunto Suichi sonriendo con dulzura, ese gesto hizo que la chica se relajara

- Claudia

- Bien Claudia, yo soy Suichi – señalando a su amigo a lo lejos-, el es Cain, porque una chica tan linda como tu esta en esta situación?

- ……..

- Tienes hambre?

- ……..

- Quieres comer algo?

- Tengo que trabajar

- Vamos, comeras algo y nos haras compañía

- No puedo

- Te pagare por tu tiempo

Claudia parecio pensarlo unos instantes, el chico parecia una buena persona, y tenia hambre, ademas que con ese dinero evitaria que el Proxeneta la golpeara al volver

Y parecia que podria evadir lo inevitable por una noche mas, que esa noche no tendria que vender su inocencia por monedas a esos deconocidos

- Entonces? – inquirio Suichi

- Vamos - respondio Claudia

Suichi paso una mano sobre su hombro y se encamino junto con ella y Cain en un hotel exclusivo

Subieron hasta la suite y Suichi ordeno para ella la comida

Una entrada de scargots, seguida por una crema de Espárragos para finalizar con un Risotto de cangrejo

Y para finalizar, una botella de cabernet tinto

Para ellos no ordenaron nada

Claudia comio avidamente ante la mirada de los hombres que bromeaban y la hacian reir

Por un instante se sintio como la princesa de un cuento de hadas y ellos sus fieles caballeros que la rescataban y la protegian

Hasta que repentinamente, el vino se le subio a la cabeza, todo lo veia borroso y se sintio mareada

Tenia sueño, mucho sueño

Sitntio como el hombre que se llamaba Cain la levanto en brazos y como s de una pieza valiosa de cristal se tratase, la acosto en la fastuosa cama del hotel mientras Suichi apartaba la colcha y la arropaba

- Tranquila, tranquila – susurro Suichi sentandose a un lado, mientras que Cain lo hacia del otro

- Todo esto es como un sueño – murmuro Claudia en el sopor-, como si fuese una princesa en su castillo – dijo antes de quedar completamente dormida, con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro

- Duerme bien dulce princesa – le susurro Suichi al oido, después Miro a Cain que también se acercaba a ella desde el otro lado-, que los angeles oscuros te llevaremos en alas hasta el infierno

Repentinamente, el brillo amatista de los ojos de Suichi se intensifico al igual que el de los ojos de Cain, y ambos abrieron sus bocas mostrando sus colmillos que hundieron sin piedad en la piel de la chiquilla que despertó tratando de gritar

Mas fue inútil, una fuerza superior a ella le sujetaba y le impedia gritar, sentia como caía nuevamente en el sopor del sueño, un sueño del que nunca regresaria, y mientras la vida escapaba de sus venas, recordaba los pocos momentos felices de su vida al lado de sus padres, de su familia

Y ya no los veria mas, porque

- Esta muerta – indico Cain apartando a Suichi, recuerdas que no puedes beber hasta la ultima gota o crearias uno de nosotros.. y aun no te esta permitido

- Su sangre era tan dulce – refunfuño Suichi-, lastima, era deliciosa, sangre de una virgen

- Si – concordo Cain-, sangre de una virgen ofrecida en sacrificio a dos demonios

- Demonios no querido – ronroneo Suichi acercandose hasta el por sobre el cadáver de la chica-, angeles oscuros – dijo en tanto lamia los restos de sangre de los labios de Cain y le besaba

En algun lugar de la ciudad, mientras la luz del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas, en su estudio, Yuki Eiri sostenia el cuaderno de notas del que alguna vez fue su Koibito, el dijo que volveria por el, que lo dejara en la porteria

- No sera asi Suichi – le dijo Eiri al cuaderno como si de su pelirrosa se tratase-, si lo quieres tndras que venir a mi .. y entonces hablaremos…..

N/a: que les parecio?, tenia pensado hacerlo un One shot, pero le vi mas jugo a la historia y se me ocurrieron un par de ideas

Recuerden reviews por favor

Randa


	2. Un Nuevo Chupasangre en la Ciudad

Angeles oscuros 

Capitulo2

Un nuevo chupasangre en la ciudad

Me tarde un poco con la actualizacion es verdad, la cuestion es que una parte de mi esta emocionada con la historia

Pero

(Y aqui viene el pero y de paso un spoiler)

pero, la otra parte de mi esta dividida, ya que para que lo sepan de una vez

Suichi es el malo de la historia, esta historia no es rosa para nada, habra romance, lemon y todo lo demas, pero Suichi sera por siempre malo

Es un asesino que disfruta siéndolo y no se arrepentirá nunca de serlo …. Su catalizador ( o mejor dicho el que lo aguanta y frena un poquito) es Cain, otro asesino igual que el por eso no se hagan muchas esperanzas de redencion

Su relacion con Yuki sera sadomasoquista ( con lemon todo lo demas) en donde al que le toque "llevar trancazos" sera a Yuki en esa ocasión, ya que el concepto de Suichi acerca del amor se ha pervertido completamente

Si han visto entrevista con el vampiro (mejor si leyeron el libro), piensen en Suichi como en una mezcla de Lestat y Claudia… con un toque de Armand

En fin, explicado mi punto, vamos a los reviews

En Amor Yaoi

MOONI:

Como dicen, el interesado es siempre el ultimo en enterarse, Suichi hara una que otra cosita antes de que su identidad sea revelada, sera malito, malito, malito.

GRIN:

Hummm, que idea mas interesante, no te preocupes que Auki sera comido enterito con papitas y guarnición . Como para chuparse los deditos .. y si ademas le incluimos un trio con .. Ups.. me estoy pasando de bocona … y donde esta e fic?, lo busque por lista, tu nombre en autores .. dondeeeee?????

RUBINEGRO:

La cara?, primero dejame disfrutar de sus caras cuando vean a este Suichi que hace parecer el lado oscuro de Thoma como el lado infantil de Sakuma.

ELIZA:

Exacto, esta influenciado en esa misma y las continuaciones que he leido y una cosa.. fue voluntario, el lo quiso asi, lo deseaba con ansias… ahora, como llego a se punto?... eso es lo interesante, o como dicen, aquí es donde la puerca torcio el rabo

Reviews en 

DAINA-CHAN:

Crees que es tetrico?, pues se pondra peor, mira que estos no se lo pensaran dos veces antes envira alguien ( amigo o quien sea), al otro barrio, y nop, no pienso dejarlo ¬¬

WALKIETALKIE9:

No te esperabas el rumbo, bueno , mas de uno tampoco Xddddd, por Messenger ya tengo una enemiga jurada que sabe l trama entera y dice que si me encuentra … me quita mis Cd de Yaoi.. después dice que soy yo la de ideas crueles, pervertidas y viciosas ¬.¬ mala

RIKKUTOMOE:

Cain no te caera tan mal después de un tiempo, Suichi ya no tiene sentido del bien y en esa historia necesitara algo parecido a una conciencia .. un pepe grillo por asi decirlo .. en cuanto a Auki… eso si me lo reservo.. voy a destripar una de las mejores partes, es decir, el final?

Nota pa lucky:

No, no fue Kumagoro el que convirtió a Suichi, pero gracias por el dibujo tan lindo de Kuma-chan con capita y colmillitos Xddddd

Y bien, vamos al fic

- Cuando iras a recoger tu libreta – pregunto Cain a Suichi

- Hum? – fue la unica respuesta del pelirrosa, que no despegaba la atencion del libro que leia

- Tu libreta de canciones – le recordo-, cuando iras?

- Uno de estos dias – respondio sin quitar la vista del libro y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

- No que te urgía?

- Si, es verdad – contesto recordando, cerrando el libro de golpe y colocandolo a la altura de sus labios, despues despreocupadamente dijo mientras volvia a su lectura-, aunque no recuerdo para que

- Sigh – rio Cain mientras agitaba la cabeza-, el escritor debe estar con los nervios en punta

- Si verdad? - rio Suichi-, Ñah- de desperezo-, no importa – recordando-, escuche que hay un concierto de Jazz en el auditorio de la universidad, vamos?

- Eres un completo maldito, sabias?

- Se puede ser de otra manera?, en fin, vamos o no?

- Vamos – acepto Cain

Antes del concierto caminaron por varios bulevares, aprovecharon para alimentarse antes, dos pequeños de la calle

Era sorprendente como Suichi les atraia, ninguna de sus presas sospechaba nunca el peligro inminente que se cernía sobre ellos con el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra

E aproximaba a ellos irradiando confianza, mas parecia el la presa que su victima, se ganaba su confianza.. como el juego del gato y el raton, Suichi se divertia jugando con su presa, dandole un falso indicio de seguridad que les hacia bajar la guardia, para luego atacar sin piedad alguna.

Y al momento del ataque...

Se transformaba en una fiera sanguinaria....no, peor aun, disfrutaba con el miedo de su presa, alargando el momento de su muerte, consumiendola despacio regocijándose en su agonia como lo haria un niño que paladea un dulce ansiado por mucho tiempo

Y despues de la muerte

La satisfaccion, el brilo de sus ojos y su sonrisa casi angelical, aun ms aterradoras y amenazantes que el gesto mas hostil

Aterrorizador, incluso para los de su especie

Excepto para Cain

El admiraba y amaba todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su niño, asi lo quizo desde el primer dia que lo vio en la television y le seguia en secreto, no decidiéndose nunca a convertirlo por temor de dañar algo que era ya de por si perfecto, aun en sus momentos de dolor causados por sus problemas con el que era su pareja en esos tiempos

Si, Suichi fue especial para el desde la primera vez, aun cuando este no fuera conciente siquiera de su existencia en la tierra

Cain era feliz solo con contemplarlo

Pero su gran fascinación fue tambien la perdicion de Suichi, ya que " El" ,supo de ella y la uso en su beneficio

Dos años estuvo en su poder

Dos años en que desesperadamente trataba de sentir, de buscar rastro alguno

Completamente inutil

Y cuando lo encontro, ya no era el chico inocente, mucha de esa inocencia fue transformada en oscuridad

Todo ese tiempo evito convertirlo en uno de ellos, sumiendolo en la incertidumbre, sacando lo peor de el como humano, ya que sabia, que todo lo que lograra en esas condiciones, seria permanente después

Y casi lo logra de no ser por una casualidad, un momento en que " El" bajo la guardia y pudo rastrearlo

Cuando encontro a Suichi, este no era ni rastro del que conocio, algo en su mirada le dejo ver que un ultraje peor que el fisico habia sido ejercido

No solo habian violentado su cuerpo

Habia violentado su alma

Y la oscuridad se anido en ella

La pregunta era.. que tanto?

Y si tenia retorno

Mas esa era una pregunta para despues, lo importante era rescatar a su niño, y asi lo hizo

Entrar a la sala de conciertos las miradas de muchos voltearon hacia ellos, no habia nada ni nadie que les impidiera el paso, algo a lo que se habian acostumbrado, ya que parece que un aura especial les rodeaba, un aura de magnanimidad y belleza que reducia a cualquiera a su lado y los pobres mortales solo podian admirar y contemplar haciendose a un lado

El concierto comenzo,la musica era embriagante, el ritmo alegraba su corazon y despertaba sus sentidos

Mas a la mitad del concierto algo llama la atencion de Suichi

- Miren nada mas!!- exclama gratamente sorprendido-, a quien nos venimos a encontrar, nada mas y nada menos que el poderoso Thoma Seguchi

Unas localidades mas alla, Thoma escuchaba el conjunto, evaluandolo y decidiendo si firmarian un contrato con Nittle Gasper

- Seguchi tanto tiempo sin verle

A thoma casi le da un infarto

Primero: porque no habia sentido a la persona a su lado acercarse

Y segundo:

Por quien era la persona

- Shindo-san – dijo tratando de guardar la serenidad

- Cierre la boca Thoma –san, no sea que los de la orquesta piensen que bosteza de aburrimiento, no queremos un suicidio de parte de los musicos, tocan muy bien, y sobre todo, tengo entradas de temporada

- Que hace aquí?

- Mmm, jugando a ser un cretino miserable chupa sangre que se aprovecha de los pobres incautos que quieren medio triunfar en la musica esclavizándolos y reduciendolo a seres miserables sin voluntad ni dignidad a cambio de unos pocos centavos mientras se llena a costa de su esfuerzo y talento?. Oh perdon, eso ya lo haces tu. Entonces... soy el tipo dos caras que presenta una fachada de respetabilidad ante el mundo, pero por detrás es un asesino en potencia....lastima!!!, tambien me ganaste en esa.. ya se!!!, I am Batman

- Te gustan ahora las ironias?

- No tienes idea de que tan ironica es la situacion, Seguchi

- Porque volviste, que pretendias en casa de Eiri, no te vasto con abandonarlo hace cinco años?

- Lo que pretenda o deje de pretender no es asunto tuyo

- Lo es, si incluye a Eiri

- Si que das lastima – dij0 riendo con ironia-, cuanto hace que andas tras los huesitos de Yuki... 10, 11 años?, y el siquiera voltea a verte – acercandoe mas a el-, en cambio yo disfrute de interminables noches de pasion en su cama, lo hice gritar de placer y pedir mas – cerrando los ojos y gimiendo-, humm, si supieras o delicioso que se siente cuando te toma, cuando te somete a esa deliciosa tortura

Cuando recorre con su lengua hasta el ultimo centimetro de tu piel, cuando sientes su aliento y saboreas su sudor, cuando despues, exhaustos nos abandonábamos al descanso el uno en los brazos del otro. Pero disculpa – añade condescendiente-, soy un desconsiderado, despues de todo, tu no despiertas en el ni un mal pensamiento

- Te crees muy victorioso verdad?, para que sepas, el no quiere ya nada contigo, el...

- Volveria si solo se lo insinuara, asumelo y continua con tu vida Seguchi, el es mio, lo marque de mi propiedad

- Alejate de el, no sabes de lo que soy capaz

- No Seguchi – contesto borrando su sonrisa y mostrandose amenazante-, te advierto yo.. no intentes joder conmigo.. por decirlo de alguna manera, no soy el mismo idiota de hace tiempo... y digamos que ... hay un nuevo chupasangre en el pueblo

- Me estas amenazando?

- Yo?, de cuando aca?, solo estoy puntualizando un hecho, y hora si me disculpas, el concierto me abrio el apetito, voy a buscar algo de comer – vea Thoma de arriba abajo-, y no consumo cualquier basura, adios Thoma, no fue un placer.. nunca, y dile a Yuki que pronto ire a visitarlo, se emocionara, ya veras

- No le haras daño a Eiri – amenazo Thoma-, te vas a alejara de l o..

- O que? – imitando a Thoma-, me estas amenazando?, pobre y patetico Seguchi – se lamenta, despues se rie y se retira en tanto dice-, recuerdale a Yuki, con seguridadestaraesperandome con ansias

Thoma estaba furioso, Suichi Shindo le habia declarado la guerra...

Y guerra tendria

- Suficiente diversion? – preguto Cain al ver llegar a Suichi

- Esto apenas comienza – responde-, sabes, mañana ire por el

- Por tu cuaderno?

- Ah, si, por eso tambien ... acaba de tornarse interesante para mi nuevamente – salta guindandose de su brazo y usando su tono mas infantil-, tengo hambre, quieres ir a comer?

- Porque no?, la musica abre el apetito, a donde iremos?

- Al estacionamiento, el festin nos estara esperando.. cortesia de Thoma Seguchi

Efectivamente, por orden de Thoma, un grupo de matones les esperaba, las ordenes precisas del empresario era darle una " leccion" al cantante

Suichi conocia de vista a esos sujetos, eran los guardaespaldas de Thoma.

Mas de una vez los del grupo bromeaban acerca de ellos comparandolos con los tres monitos del cuento:

No oigo

No veo

No hablo

Eran los sujetos mas inexpresivos de la tierra, ni siquiera Ryuichi lograba sacarlos de su pose de androides y solo seguian ordenes de Thoma, nadie mas

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron a la pareja, uno de ellos sujeto a Cain, o mejor dicho, Cain se dejo sujetar, en tanto que los otros dos iban hasta Suichi para golpearle

Pobres, nunca supieron lo que paso

Para ellos era un simple joven de contextura delgada, no tenian la mas minima idea - ni les importaba-, que que tanto habia hecho como para despertar de esa manera la furia de su jefe. Bueno, ordenes eran ordenes, su mision era hacer que nunca olvidara esa leccion, tal vez una marca en el rostro.....

Todo fue muy rapido, los dos hombres se abalanzaron contra Suichi, que con una velocidad y una fuerza mayor que la de cualquier humano, se abalanzo contra ellos y les rompio el cuello instantaneamente

El tercer hombre que " sujetaba" a Cain intento huir, pero se encontro que el rubio era ahora el que le sostenia

El chico pelirrosa se acerco a ellos sonriendo, lo ultimo que ese hombre recordara haber visto en su vida, fue el brillo de la muerte iluminar los ojos de ambos hombres, y como estos, clavaban sus dientes en su carne, acabando prontamente con su vida

Luego de terminado el festin, Suichi procedio a morder nuevamente el cuello del hombre y arrancar el trozo de piel que le rodeaba para asi esconder las marcas de ambos colmillos

Ya amanecia y Thoma se levantaba esperando noticias de los hombres que habia enviado, espraba el informe acerca de su "platica" con Suichi Shindo.

Abrio los ojos, y al hacerlo, su corazon casi se detiene de la impresión

A su lado en su cama, Thoma encontro aun frescas, dos pares de orejas, dos ojos y una lengua humana

No lo dudo un segundo, eran los restos de sus hombres

- En que clase de hombre se habia convertido Shindo? – penso espantado-, no debo dejar que se acerque a Eiri


	3. Sentimientos y Subjetividades

Angeles oscuros

Sentimientos y Subjetividades

Ok, me tarde, la cuestion es que al menos esta historia ya esta termianada en papel, tres blocks tamaño carta que tengo bien guardaditos en la gaveta de mi casita, eso por lo menos permitira que se actualice mas rapido, solo sera de a capitulo por semana por la suma de factores que conlleva transcribirlos

1) Ausencia momentanea de computadora en casa, lo que me obliga a transcribien en ciber, porque en la oficina ni hablar

2) Tiempo libre para ir al ciber, gran problema por las horas extras de la oficina y que ahora estoy haciendo una especializacion en gerencia tributaria y que no puedo descuidar a mi costillo de mi corazon, tengo que apapacharlo de vez en cuando para que no se sienta solito

El crepusculo despuntaba en el horizonte, la eterna batalla era ganada nuevamente por la oscuridad que , lentamente, engullia los rayos del sol inexorablemente dando paso a la noche

Desde una ventana, un ser de aquellos que no vivirian nunca mas bajo la luz del sol, contemplaba el final de tan magnifico espectaculo, observando como las estrellas se enseñoriaban de la cupula otrora celeste

Que pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, que recuerdos, que sueños e ilusiones? .. acaso pensaria en su vida perdida, o en la existencia eterna que le esperaba lejos de la luz del sol y del mundo al que se llamaba mortal

Pensara al igual que muchos de los suos que eran alguna especie de dioses destinados a gobernar sobre los humanos?

O acaso solo simple observadores del devenir de la humanidad

O tal vez solo necesite una explicacion a lo que fue , era y seria hasta el fin de su existencia

-Que cruzara por tu cabeza? – era lo que se preguntaba su compañero, el ser mas antiguo para el cual, el chico ante si era un total misterio por desentrañar

O tal vez no lo era tal

Mas que un misterio, era una razon de ser, el procurar la paz para ese ser se convirtio en su razon de existir

-Si tan solo no hubiese puesto sus ojos en el – penso-, si tan solo hubiese pasado de largo e ignorado su existencia el.. , el no hubiese...

Su pecado fue no poder dejar de verlo, de admirarlo, el dejarse cautivar por su vitalidad e inocencia

El irradiaba vida, belleza, salud, eso delo que carecia hace tanto

Y para Cain fue como un iman, una fuerza de la naturaleza a la cual era futil intentar oponer resistencia

Pero el no fue el unico en notarlo .. el tambien lo noto.. el que por vengarse de Cain, ataco en lo que se convirtio en su punto mas debil

Y ahora... ahora solo esta este ser desconocido frente a si

-Shido – recordaba Cain a su enemigo-, porque sobre el?

-Y porque no? – respondio Suichi, como leyendo la mente del ser que le observaba-, en su ligar hubiese actuado de la misma manera – dijo volteando a ver a Cain -, porque no atacar a tu enemigo en su punto mas debil?

-El no tenia derecho

-Eso es algo subjetivo – continuo el chico pelirrosa-, cada quien se hace dueño del derecho que cree suyo, tu por ejemplo te crees con derecho de cobrar venganza por .. mi situacion, porque crees que fue malo, en cambio yo digo.. para que, vengarse de que?

-Si no fuera por el, tu tendrias aun tu vida, tu carrera y no serias lo que eres ahora

-Y dime tu que soy ahora, a mi entender estoy mejor ahora que antes.. antes que era, un chiquillo lloron que vivia en su mundo de dulces y caramelos y se arrastraba como un perro sin dignidad tras un pelele traumado .. eso es patetico, - puntualizo-, si me preguntas mi punto de vista, le estoy agradecido, ahora soy.. – inspiro como buscando una palabra que describiese su magnificencia-, yo – dijo finalmente

-Ahora no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste

-Ah si? – pregunto sensualmente, despues con gesto falsamente triste haciendo puchero-, y que soy ahora

-Algo hueco frio, muerto – respondio con ira-, sin calidez

-Entonces que haces aquí conmigo? – ronroneo abarzandos a su pecho, tomando sus manos y llevandolas hasta su propio cuello-, porque no acabas con todo y ya? – sugirio con una sonrisa que no disminuyo al acariciar las suaves pero fuertes manos de Cain y guiarlas hasta su propio cuello, no disminuyo a pesar de que sintio sobre el la presion de las manos de Cain, capaz de romper el cuello de cualquier ser mortal, siempre presente esa sonrisa inocente, fria, no desaparecia y le conferia ese aire de inocencia

-No puedo! – lloro Cain soltando el cuello de Suichi y cayendo de rodillas frenet a el con la cabeza gacha

-Y nunca podras – sentencio Suichi con voz tierna-, el final vendra a mi algun dia, eso lo se , solo que no de tu mano .. de eso estoy completamente seguro. Ves que el no te hizo ningun daño? – le dijo a Cain acariciando su cabeza como si un niño fuese-, cada quien crea sus propias prisiones, y lamentablemente, tu me convertiste en la tuya, no fue Shido, eres tu – agachandose y rozando sus labios-, tu que me perteneces, tu que te destruirias antes de siquiera dañarme .. mi pobre Cain – se levanta y camina hacia la puerta dejando a Cain en el suelo

-No siempre te pertenecere – le dijo

-Lo se, pero mientras.. tu disfruta de tu martirio, yo seguire disfrutando de ser como soy, hoy eres tu, mañana.. no se, tal vez tenga a alguien mas en mente, nada es eterno para tomar tu lugar, tal vez ya lo he encontrado o quizas nunca aparezca alguien asi.. es tan al azar– dijo antes de salir hacia la noche en busca de alguna presa

-Es cierto – concordo Cain-, nada es eterno – se quejaba en tanto recordaba lo que una vez fue un dulce joven cuya sonrisa y calor le cautivaron como nada en este mundo

-Lo siento señor – explico la recepcionista-, nadie con el apellido Shindo o cuyo nombre comience por Cain se encuentran registrados en este hotel

-Esta segura señorita? – preguntaba el joven al otro lado de la linea

-Completamente – reafirmo-, desea algo mas?

-No, nada señorita, muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias

-Que pase buenas noches – se despidio la mujer

-Buenas noches – contesto el joven antes de colgar y tachar el ultimo nombre de la larga lista de hoteles que se paso revisando junto con el rubio escritor durante la tarde

-Alguna noticia? – le preguntoYuki con el telefono celular en la mano y una lista semejante en la otra

-Nada – respondio Hiro-, nada de Suichi ni ninguna persona bajo el nobre de Cain, ni como nombre de pila ni como apellido, estas seguro que dijo ese nombre

-Absolutamente

-Entonces eso solo puede decir que o estan bajo otro nombre o estan hospedados en alguna sitio particular

-Si tan solo lo hubiese retenido aquella vez – se quejo Yuki, frustrado

-Pero el no te dijo un dia en especifico?... Nada, no puede ser, el Suichi que conozco no haria esto

-Ese es el punto – puntualizo Yuki-, no era el Suichi que conocimos, parecia.. tan cambiado

-Lo creere cuando lo tenga de nuevo frente a mi, y va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones

-Donde estas Suichi? – penso Yuki en voz alta-, acaso decidiste desaparecer nuevamente?

-No entiendo – se quejaba la joven abiertamente en tanto examinaba su taza de te en aquella concurrida cafeteria, en la cual, dos personas mas o dos personas menos, pasarian totalmentye desapercibidas-, todo estaba bien, todo parecia estar bien – se quejaba con triseza-, y ahora...

-Con el tiempo pasara – le intento consolarle con estas palabras el joven sentado frente a ella

-No, no pasara, el no volvera conmigo porque ya tiene a otra, mientras tanto yo seguire aquí, sola

-Te tienes a ti misma – le dijo el chico poniendo una mano sobre la suya

-Lo quiero a el – sollozando-, porque no me quizo, que tengo de malo? – rompiendo a llorar

-Tu no tienes nada de malo, eres una linda chica con muchas cualidades

-No, no es verdad, si fuera asi el me quisiera, yo habria sabido como retenerlo – secandose los ojos-, que vergüenza, disculpa el mal rato que te hago pasar.. apenas te conozco y te suelto asi como asi mis problemas

-Para eso estamos todos no es asi?

Gracias Suichi – logrando una sonrisa-, fue el cielo el que te puso en mi camino, gracias por auxiliarme .. eres un angel lo sabias?

-Te veias tan indefensa, no debiste salir a la calle en ese estado, casi te atropella ese auto.. porque mejor no vuelves a casa?

-No – contesto negando con la cabeza-, en casa hay muchos recuerdos de el y no tengo el valor de enfrentarlos

-Hagamos algo – propuso-, solo caminemos hasta que te sientas mejor

La chica solo asintio y le siguio fuera del local

- Que no digan que no le di la oportunidad de irse – se dijo a si mismo Suichi al salir tras la chica

En la casa de Thoma Seguchi, este recibia por fin el informe que espero a lo largo de todo el dia

El maldito de Suichi Shindo le declaro la guerra, un error fatal considerando que lo unico que necesitaba Thoma para descargar toda su ira contenida contra el pelirrosa era solo una excusa que le dio esa misma mañana

Pero por algo el estaba donde estaba, como bien dice la consigna: No hay enemigo pequeño

Suichi Shindo regreso distinto, mas ufano de si mismo .-. y u mirada no era la misma

La mirada de Shindo logro algo que muy pocas personas - por no decir nadie-, habia logrado hasta el momento: Helar su sangre

Suichi Shindo era una persona de cuidado, era mas de lo que aparentaba ser y antes de presentarle batalla debia averiguarlo

Saber que habia sido de el durante los ultimos cinco años

Presuroso abrio el sobre en la soledad de su estudio y leyó con cuidado el contenido maldiciendo sus fuentes

Lo unico que averiguaron fueron algunos de sus movimientos de la noche anterior, que asistio al teatro acompañado de un misterioso hombre rubio, despues de terminada la funcion, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Como obtuvieron las entradas?

El hombre que acompañaba a Shindo

El detective al no encontrar mayor informacion sobre Suichi, donde se alojaba siquiera o que habia ocurrido con el este tiempo, se dedico a buscar pistas acerca de su acompañante

Un nombre, un solo nombre y lo que este acarreaba termino de helar la sangre de Thoma Seguchi

Si estaba bajo la proteccion de este sujeto, Shindo tenias mas que sobradas razones para estar tan seguro de si mismo

Diablos, si de verdad estaba relacionado con esta persona, y le habia declarado la guerra a Thoma...

Por primera vez Thoma tuvo miedo, como podria proteger a Eiri de Shindo si ni el mismo podria protegerse?

Ahora comprendia la cara de terror del detective al entregarle el sobre y despedirse tan apresuradamente, dudaba que volviese a prestarle algun servicio

No lo culpaba

-Cain – murmuro Seguchi-, que pretendes Shindo? – se preguntaba, pero determinado a que cueste lo que le cieste, protegeria a Eiri .. nada bueno podia traer Shindo si venia acompañado de este sujeto

Un nombre que infundia terror en el bajo mundo y ante el cual las organizaciones y carteles mas poderosos agachaban la cabeza y evitaban enfrentar

Un nombre al cual retar era sentencia de muerte segura

Cain...

-Ya llegue – anuncio Suichi entrando y abrazando a Cain por la espalda, que leia un libro comodamente sentado en el sofa

-Me di cuenta – cerrando el libro-, llegas temprano, no hallaste a nadie?

-Hallar a alguien no es el problema – contesto con desden-, siempre hay por ahí algun desdichado que liberar de su miseria

-Entonces?

-Me aburrio, lo unico que decia era – imitandola-, porque no me quiere, bu, bu, - fingiendo llanto-, bu, bu, que tengo de malo, bu, bu – exclamo molesto-, por favor, ni que el mundo se acabara porque un cretino te ignora-, me aburrio y la corte en seco – con asco-, puag, hasta me dejo mal sabor de boca, vieja insufrible

-Insufrible por lo fastidiosa o porque te recordo a ti mismo, tu llorabas igual por Yuki Eiri si mal no recuerdo

-Un poco de ambos – respondio dejandose caer con desden el el otro mueble-, su llanto era de un chillon que te reventaba los timpanos y retaba tus nervios.. y el solo pensar que en algun momento fui asi de patetico .. huuu, dan ganas de suicidarse de la vergüenza

-En cambio yo daria lo que fuera porque regresases a ser aunque sea por un instante ese mismo chico, sea sufriendo o riendo .. pero sintiendo algo al fin y al cabo

-Y dale.. cuando te cansaras?

-Nunca

-Ok, ok, no peleemos mas por eso – se levanta y se coloca nuevamente tras de Cain con las manos sobre sus hombros-, hay cosas mas divertidas por hacer, ya los abogados tienen todo listo?

-Dejaron los papeles la rato de haberte ido

-Good, very good -palmoteo los hombros de Cain-, ahora si me disculpas, les enviare un correo girandoles nuevas instrucciones

-Que se te ocurrio ahora?

-No sea curioso señor, eso mato al gato – reconvino antes de ir a su habitacion, despues corrigio-, no, no fue eso, fue el pitt bull que lo engullo.. que espectaculo fue ese, debiste verlo

Fuera lo que fuese que tuviese planeado, Cain sabia que no se lo diria hasta que quisiera, y que no habria forma alguna de averiguarlo .. los abogados de Suichi le temen lo suficiente como para morir antes que revelar algo incluso a el mismo

En fin, esta es la mejor oportunidad que ha tenido para traerlode regreso y no va a desperdiciarla ahora que cuenta con el arma mas poderosa a su favor:

Yuki Eiri

Debia funcionar

En su departamento, Yuki meditaba acerca de la extraña invitacion que llego a su casa

Solo una tarjeta con un escueto mensaje:

Por el bien de Suichi, mañana ocho treinta de la noche. Pasare por usted

Cain

No importa que le esperaba mañana, pactaria con el mismisimo diablo con tal de recuperar a Suichi

Nos vemos en el siguiente que no sera tan disante

Chaup

Randa1


End file.
